User blog:*JojoReference*/Fiddlesticks rework
So, I've just wanted to make a post talking about a rework for good Ol' fiddle who hasn't had much love for a very long time. I'm going to be honest I haven't played him too much because I don't find him nice to play, and some of the fiddle mains out there may criticise me on this, but this is just my opinion. So the thing I wanted to address is "what is Fiddlesticks". In my opinion he is a very confusing champion. Most of his damage comes from his w, but makes him a sitting duck but gives sustain in return, his q is a low cool down point and click fear which in this day and age, is only useful when all-inning, and his e is a BS bouncey crow silence thingy that is a pain is the butt when laneing against him and feels awkward when playing him. I think he can/should be a scary caster who inflicts fear in his enemies (without his q). Passive: Fearmonger Fearing an enemy grants fiddle 25-125 bonus movement speed, decaying over 3 seconds. Also, fearing enemies applies a stack of nightmare. Each stack of nightmare causes cc to be 2% more effective on affected enemies, up to 10%. After applying 1 stack, each of fiddlesticks abilities apply a stack upon hitting an effected enemy. Nightmare stacks last 4 seconds and the duration is refreshed whenever they take damage. At 5 stacks, Fiddlesticks consumes the stacks, dealing 10-180(+40% ap) damage, healing by 5-100(+30%), and causing both the target and all surrounding enemies to be nearsighted and feared for 1 second. Q: Reap and Sow. Cost:50:60:70:80:90. Cooldown: 12:11:10:9:8 seconds First cast: Fiddle sends a wave of dark energy out in a line in front of her him, dealing 75:85:100:120:150(+25% ap) damage and marking them with dread for 7 seconds. For each minion inflicted with dread, heal 5(+5% ap) per second for 3 seconds. The healing is doubled for champions. Second cast: Fiddlesticks rends an area, dealing 25:35:50:70:100(+65% ap) and slows affected enemies. Enemies marked with dread are feared. W: Dark traversal Cost:90. Cooldown: 15 Passive: resets dark traversal's cooldown whenever Fiddlesticks gets a kill or assist. Active: Fiddlesticks blinks a short distance and fears sorrounding enemies for 0.5 seconds. He deals 10:30:50:70:90(+25% ap) damage upon arriving. This deals 100% more damage to champions. E: Crow storm. Cost:40:37:34:31:25 (per second). Cooldown: 5:4:3:2:1 Active: Fiddlesticks causes crows to rake the area in front of him, dealing 20:35:50:65:80(+15% ap) damage per second, increasing with time, up to 200% damage. His rotational speed is reduced to 30% per sec while channeling and reduces him to 50% percent movement speed. Killing enemies with this skill restores 1% maximum health and mana. R: True fear. Cost:120. Cooldown: 100:80:60 Active: Summon a storm of darkness around Fiddlesticks, applying nightmare every second for 5:7:9 seconds. Enemies caught in the area are near sighted and slowed 20%, while allies and enemies on the outside lose vision of units inside. During this time, Fiddlesticks has his passives' movement speed refreshed continuesly while the storm persists. Also, dark traversals cooldown is reset whoever you fear an enemy. "Fear me... Fear me... FEEEEAAAARRRRR MMMMMEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee..." In my opinion, this rework makes him more mobile, more scary, more "sustainy", and a fun champion. He would be less of "your average scarcrow" to more of a abomination of wood, hay, crow feathers and steel (yes, and standing still will make you a statue still.) This is my first published rework and would love any of you to give me tips and changes that would improve it. It hasn't been balencanced yet either so just comment below and let me know what I should change. Category:Custom champions